1. Field
The present invention relates to a golf club and, specifically, it relates to a golf club which is capable of replacing a shaft easily. Also, the invention relates to a method for replacing the shaft of the golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club includes a shaft and a head mounted on the leading end portion of the shaft. A grip is mounted on the base end portion of the shaft.
In a conventional ordinary golf club head, a hosel hole is formed directly in the head, and a shaft is inserted into the hosel hole and is fixed to the golf club head using an adhesive. Here, as the adhesive, there is generally used an epoxy-system adhesive. For replacement of the shaft, the hosel hole portion of the golf club head may be heated to destroy the structure of the hosel hole portion made of hardened epoxy resin, whereby the shaft can be pulled out.
In JP-A-11-178954, there is disclosed a golf club head structured such that a head main body and a hosel are provided separately from each other and the hosel is fixed to the head main body using a screw. According to the structure of the golf club head disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication Hei-11-178954, a plate-shaped neck portion is formed on the lower end side of the hosel, while the neck portion is inserted into the insertion portion of the head main body and is then fixed to the head main body using a screw. By fixing the plate-shaped neck portion to the head main body in this manner, when hitting a golf ball with the golf club, that is, at the impact time, the neck portion is caused to bend to thereby relieve the concentration of stresses that are generated in the connecting portion between the shaft and hosel.
In the golf club head disclosed in JP-A-11-178954, the connecting strength and rigidity of the head main body and hosel are short, thereby being unable to provide a strong feeling of impact. Also, the position of the hosel is excessively high.